The present invention relates to polymeric materials, and in particular to those polymeric materials which are employed in the form of a foam.
Water-swellable hydrophilic polymers are useful as absorbents for water. Examples of such polymers and uses, thereof, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,891; 4,190,562; 4,293,609 and 4,424,247. Examples of disposable absorbent articles containing water absorbent polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,257.
It has been common practice to employ high molecular weight water-swellable hydrophilic polymers in water absorbent applications. Such high molecular weight polymers provide desirable properties such as increased water absorbency and high gel strengths. Unfortunately, such high molecular weight polymers are extremely viscous and are difficult to formulate.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be highly desirable to provide a process for preparing polymeric materials which can be easily formulated for use in applications such as those involving the absorption of aqueous fluids.